


The One Winged Angel

by Shadows_Blood_3288



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadows_Blood_3288/pseuds/Shadows_Blood_3288
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an acrostic poem dedicated to all those who had to fight this Boss in FFVII.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Winged Angel

Once there was

Nothing but the

Eternal darkness of space then there

Was a spark of light

In the void and

New worlds were being created by the

Goddess' will with it new life

Emerged on the once

Desolate landscapes of

All planets that were

Newly

Generating an all

Encompassing

Life force, then the

Shadow came

Encroachingly on the life filled

Planets to

Have

Its fill of the once

Resplendent homes

Of

The ancients who traveled from one

Home to the next.


End file.
